1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved game apparatus, and in particular, to a game which provides a structure permitting the players of the game to attempt to acquire a predetermined number of playing pieces.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of games have been developed wherein the object of the game is for each of the players to attempt to capture a predetermined number of playing pieces during the play of the game. Typical board games such as checkers or wealth-type acquisition games have provided much joy and entertainment for players of all ages. Certain other games have been devised which provide a mechanical structure, operated by the players of the game, in an attempt to perform a task, sometimes chosen by chance. In the game contemplated by the present invention, each player sequentially attempts to move a playing piece along a path of travel in which it may be captured by the other players of the game. A successful passage along the path enables a particular operator to acquire one of the playing pieces. Alternatively, an unsuccessful traversing of the path results in one of the other players capturing a playing piece.